1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a mobile device with a relocation technique capability, and method for the same, for estimating a position of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “robot” has been generally applied to an autonomous figure having a human form which is equipped with a machine to operate body parts including mechanical limbs to perform functions in a humanlike manner. However, nowadays, even though the term of ‘robot’ can refer to a machine that may not resemble human beings in appearance, some robots may still be able to autonomously perform tasks.
For example, a mobile robot may be desirable for performing tasks in harsh environments or dangerous areas, replacing humans. In addition, a domestic mobile robot, such as a cleaning robot, which autonomously moves within a home is becoming increasingly common for helping housework.
In order for a mobile robot to autonomously perform a task while moving, it is desirable for the mobile robot to determine the location of the mobile robot. In a complex indoor environment, the mobile robot may build a map of a surrounding environment while estimating its position by use of various types of sensors. However, even when a map is available, there may be the occasion where the mobile robot slips, is moved to an unknown location, or the mobile robot is moved to a predetermined position where the robot loses information about its original position. Accordingly, there is a need for a relocation capability for mobile robots to reacquire or relocate their current positions.